kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi:Dan/Koka
Koka, konë ... ---- : Gjot e gjalla kurr nuk gabojin po edhe ato jetoin Nuk ka politikë të gabuar a të drejtë por ka politikë të mirë ose të keqe (Helmut Shmidt) ---- Aktuale më 2005, përmbajtjet e fletave shqipe në internet : ka edhe gjo shqiptare ato më së miri i ka përshkru Aristoteli në De Animalium Historia . --- : Po ka edhe asi studenta që mo zot e ma keq Tonë ditën e kalojin nëpër forume e nuk krijojin kurrgjo përpos atmosferës së kafeterive e një fletë në gjuhën shqipe për biologji, kimi a matematik ... nuk kan mujt me kriju që sa vjetë ekziston interneti Unë spo di po dikush tjeter dinë ma mirë, ja ka thy hunt Konicës ---- " Wikipedia " Enciklopedi e Lirë sa kam mundur të kuptojë është diçka më shumë se vetem një përmbajtje e teksteve. Si enciklopedi e Lirë është e hapur për gjithë banorët e botës, ç´ka në një anë i kontribonë komunikimit me botën e jashtme (edhe më shumë vetë botës shqiptare) e në anën tjeter më jepë të drejten dhe "obligonë" që të prezentojë veten si shqip-folës. "Wikipedia " është një mundësi për të prezentuar vetë shqiptarët meritat dhe diturin e tyre (jo si ne te kalueren nga te tjeret). Për një prezentim më të saktë unë mundohem që të rrespektojë punen e antarve tjerë dhe për ndihmë ju drejtohem atyre në kuvendë RTV-ja Aktuale më 2007, përmbajtjet e zbehtë e fletës së RTK-së, programet kanë vetëm gjymë faqe prezentimi - Lloj leter peroteste RaDijesë së RTK-së Po ka edhe asi (gjó - upsss!) drejtuese të radio televizioneve publike zyrtare shqiptare që "kishat" dhe "xhamitë" më të mëdhaja kombëtare i centralizojnë dhe autorëve të emisioneve të tyre nuk ju mundësojnë të mbajnë arkiva në rrejt, dhe i centarlizojnë kontaktin e autorëve me dëgjuesit dhe shikuesit e TV dhe Radios Çka me bó s´ka politik të gabushme por vetëm të fëlliqtë, në vend se me korrë atë çka kanë arritë të miellin gjenerata të plota të spikerëve, moderatorëve e autorve të Radiotelevizionit Prishtinës në popull gajtë kohërave të vështira, këta drejtues po i hedhin pluhur gjithë asaj pasurie. (Upss!! Nuk kóm punu për RTP, jam kón i ri për atë punë, po e di çfarë rrespekti kanë pasur këto funksione në atë kohë) Ekipi i untetit Aktuale më 2007, Bush po, Putin jo, Evropa ele pak... Hoteli Kosova Jashtë gjithësisë (në politikë) gjendet Hoteli "Kosova", i cili ka pa kufi dhoma por që mund të numërohen. Hoteli është i mbushu spicë (s´ka vend më). Pas pak vijnë në hotel 100 politikan evropian . Portieri i hotelit nuk mund të i thotë mysafirit që nuk ka dhoma dhe ju thotë atyre që nëse lëvizin pak më tutje sipër dhomave të mbushua janë 100 dhoma të lira. Është e mundëshme në matematikën e politikës (jashtë botëuptimeve tona) d.m.th pas dhomës n''' vijnë dhomat '''n+100. Pas pak kohe vine një shoqatë pansllave me pakufi anëtarë por që mund të numërohen dhe kërkojnë nga Portieri që të bujin në Hotel. Portieri si portier, "mysafiri është mbret". Kështu ai i pyeti ata nëse pajtohen që të kalojnë natën në dhomat me numra dyfish. Në matematikë kjo i bie në dhomat 2n. Kështu hoteli i vendosi sllavët në pa kufi dhoma me numra çift që mund të i numëronte. Ndërsa në hotel mbeten të zbrazëta pa kufi dhoma me numra tek që ai mund të i numëronte. ---- Nëse bënë e para në praktikë, bënë edhe e dyta. Atëherë: Durimi i masës është në maje, vijnë evropianët, ekipi i unitetit për hirë të miqësisë e zgjatë durimin, kur të zgjatet durimi për 100 ditë, sipas matematikës mund të zgjatet edhe pa kufi. Provo me metodën e induksionit. Biblotekat e huaja ne Prishtine : Aktuale gusht-shator 2007 "Ligshtinat ne Wikipedi" Zori dhe Qefi Cka oshte Zori e cka eshte Qefi. Ne praktike mergata ka qefe te ndihmoje vendasit te cilet e ndien zorin e mungeses se literatres ne gjuhen shqipe ne lemi te ndryshme. Si do qe te jete ky rrymim ne internet funksionon per mrekuli, po te mos ishin "vete-gjuhetaret" qe na paraqitet si gjahetare. Po, po gjuhetaret qe na paraqiten si gjyqtare, ne vend qe keta njerze qe vete veti ja japin kete titull te krijojne rrymimin zori-qefi ne drejtimin tjeter per drejteshkrimin e gjuhes keta e kane krijuar rrymimin zori-zori apo edhe me sakte i dehuri - pijaneci. I dehuri e qorton pijanecin per pijanec ndersa pijaneci te dehurin per te dehur. Mirepo sic po duket asnje gjuhetare ne internet nuk po shihet. Ka momente ne kete jete kur edhe hona e vogel ja zane driten diellit. Mes em thuj heke gastaren prej dores, kallxom qysh mi heke - zotni doktorr. ---- Mergata kritikohet, mbahen konferenca gjuhe, behen kerkime ne gjithesí per te gjetur fillet e jetes, ne lagjen pejton te prishtines qendrone energjia me e madhe e jetes, mergata kritikohet, poli verior i galaksise sone terhiqet me shpejtesi nga qendra e energjise. E une nuk e di a jam i pite apo i dehur. Prej gjermonise i bijin librat per me msu latinisht. ---- Mërgata sot Pesë gjuhë die unë mej k'nue kur njonen s'di me shkrue Po m'duket, n'klasë t'parë Shqipen e komë çalue ---- Realiteti dhe Përalla mbi kulturën e popujve :Aktuale 1981-2000 e fju. Kupuki dhe Mangupi Realiteti dhe Përalla mbi kulturën e popujve Çka është Kupuki edhe Mangupi edhe sot nuk e di. Po e di se si fmij n´Gjakovë e kóm ni. Të dy nuk janë njerzë të nershem për njerzimin. Une thóm se shpija e madhe pa tá nuk bónë. Pse? Niri i nershem nuk munet me: :- Rrejt :- Pshtellu :- Ngatrru :- Pre :- Vra :- kón Kupuk e Mangup E qysh thotë porosia prej nji filmi "Plumi nxirret me plum". Po nji kupuk e nji mangup i shkollum e knaq nji popull. T´i hekim prej rrugës e t´i shkollojm kupukat e magupat se koha e tyne asht në Kosovë. Ata janë të vetmit që mund ta përballojnë nevojen e kësaj kohe. ---- Prishtinë, viti 1981. Zgjohem, vishem dhe nisem për në shkollë. Zhurmë kerresh, njerzish. Një trafikë para banesave të APJ-së, me një mbështetse para një të hapur 25x25cm, mbi mbështetëse një dangë gazetash (Rilindja, Novosti, Tan etj ). Njerzit afrohen nxierrin gazeta nga dengi, fusin dorën në xhep, nxierrin dinarët dhe i lënë mbi dengin e gazetave. Në dyçanin pranë trafikës, një puntorë dhe asnjë i sigurimit nga hajnija. Pas pak kohe shtetrrethim, çetnik, policist, xhungllasha. Kalojnë vitet, kalojnë gjeneratat, kupukat e mangupat kërkah hiq. I kish myt Fadili. Bom, bom erdhen kopukat e manguat, prodhim natyrorë. Prishtinë, viti 2008. Zhurmë që brohorit "KORRUPCION", "KREJT, PO VJEDHIN", "HEJNA", "HAJNA", "POLITIKANA". Në qetësi ata që nxirrnin gazeta dje e kanë mbetur në Kosovë, po nxierrin rrym, ujë, fuqi puntore, pastruese etj. Ata që ikën zhurmë, "PA KULTUR", "NË SUEDI ËSHTË KËSHTU E ASHTU". Mangupat e Kopukat e Mëdhaj po pyesin a ka adhë koha që të shkollohemi, si të part tonë a? Nga mërgata e meçme vjenë "të korrupt", "hajna".Mangupat e Kopukat e Mëdhaj po pyesin a ka adhë koha që të nxierrim gazeta, si të part tonë a? Njerzit e nershem vnojin kamera, po thonë mërgata? Loja e letrave Aktuale 17 2 2007 e te masë Pavarsia dhe Paket Pavarsia Mëvetësia e shqiptarve të Kosovës është arritur me hapjen e shkollave shqipe (përcjelle moderne e amanetit). Brenda një kohe civile prej diku 8-10 viteve është arritë njohja e punës së kësaj mëvetësie shqiptare, por jo edhe pranimi i kësaj zotësie. Njohja e gabimit të bërë nga Fabrika e historis Evropiane ka zgjatur më se 20 vite. Ndreçja e pjesërishme e gabimit diku 8-9 vite. Mbi vlersimi i zotnilykit serb (shpallaja e racave vendore si racë sllave nën petkun e fesë) në Ballkan dhe nën vlersimi i zotnilykit të djemëve të Shqiponjës edhe pse për disa politikan evropian ka qenë një shancë për karier a pasuri, në përgjithësi popujve të Evropës ju ka kushtuar shumë. Kjo është parë dhe do të shihet në të ardhmen. Popujt e Evropës (edha ato të veriut të ngrirë) do të përzihen e shkrihen ashtu siq janë përzier popujt në perandorit tjera. Shqiptarët kanë tradit të mbijetojnë perandori. Tri perandorit më të njohura të botës i kanë mbijetuar. Citat nga një film: "Amerika e madhe, po po edhe Italia (Roma) ka qenë e madhe po kçyre sa ka met". Një babëlok sicilian i thotë një ushtari të ri amerikan kur hynë diku në itali anglezët dhe amerikanët. :kisha shkru diçka por kemi "lajme të thyeshme", shiko më poshtë. KOSOVO IS SERBIA Aktuale dje--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Mars 2008 03:03 (UTC) KOSOVO IS SERBIA Kosova është Serbi në opinionin botëror i njohur në anglisht si "KOSOVO IS SERBIA", aksion i pregaditur nga Doktrina e shenjt serbe. Aksioni ishte një paket pas zënjes totale të zemrës së të ndjerës Serbisë ortodokse sllave dhe fillimit të krijimit të Republikës laike të Beogradit. Trupi i të ndjerës tani i pazemër shtrihet në lëdinat e Ballkanit dhe ikja e saj në botën e amshueshme pritet të ndodhë pas forcimit të Republikës së Beogradit. Disa janë të mendimit që mbeturinat e saj do të transportohen në vendlindjen e saj, në Moskë. Disa politikan janë të mendimit që nëse trupi i së ndjerës nuk varroset shpejt atëherë nga era e qelbësirës nuk mund të rri as Vojvodina në atë lëdinë. Shpresojmë që kuqka Serbi, si Nokia të mos ketë lënë kopila në Ballkan. Kopilat e saj mund të vijnë në Kosovë të zgjedhin bilete për Moskë apo për amshueshmëri. Shallterat për bileta gjenden edhe në Dalmaci, Kroaci, Bosnje, në Maqedoni e Malci nuk ka më bileta, janë shitur. Pse Bota osht e rrumullakt e xhinja ... nëpër qyshe aktuale tyneherë edhe kohëve të fundit (kqyre daten mas Zhdrypit)--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Prill 2008 05:48 (UTC) Lëvizjet kombëtare dhe lëvizjet ideologjike Nji ligj i fizikës thotë që secili trup mundohet ta ruj poziten e tij. Për ta lëvizur një trup duhet që forca ngacmuese të jetë më e madhe se pesha e trupit. Shka ka lidhje kjo me lëvizjet shoqërore e shpirtërore? Nuk e di. Po e di që njeriu është një trup i gjallë dhe si i till përpos peshës ka edhe energji të brendshme kaotike (shpirtërore) disa thonë edhe instikt që dallon nga potenciali i trupave të inorganik. Nëse njeriu vedoset në një rreth atëherë një pjesë e energjis shpirtrore fillon të orientohet dhe lëvizë së bashku me energjinë e individëve në atë rreth. Këtë dukuri disa indivdë e kanë vërejtur. Nji ligj tjeter i fizikës thotë se energjia as nuk hupet as nuk fitohet por transformohet. Mënyrat e transformimit të kësaj energjie janë të shumta. Nga ato më primitivet deri tek ato të ditëve tona. Nëse është kështu, atëherë. Lëvizja ideologjike është transformim i energjisë së brendshme të individëve të një popullsie brenda një hapsire dhe lëvizë e orientuar nga disa individë të lidhur për një qendër (ideologë apo ide). Ky llojë i lëvizjes ka fillimin, pra është lëvizje e orientar dhe mund të llogaritet edhe fundi. Lëvizja kombëtare në anën tjetër është energji e pa transformuar e individëve të popullsisë brenda një hapësirë dhe lëvizë e orientuar nga idividë të lidhur për trashëgëmin e paraardhësve biologjik të asaj popullsisë. Ky lloj i lëvizjes ka fillim që vështirë është të gjendet, pra është lëvizje e pa orientuar dhe fundi i saj nuk mund të llogaritet. Deri më tani në histori lëvizje ideologjike ka pasur në numër të shumët dhe kanë zgjatur edhe 2000 vite. Ndërsa lëvizje kombëtare ka pasur shumë pakë. Rasti i fundit i një lëvizje të tillë ka qenë në Vjetnam. Është për t´u dalluar lëvizja nacionale nga lëvizja kombëtare, edhe pse në Evropë, nacionalja nuk merret si lëvizje ideologjike, ajo është lëvizje e shkaktuar nga energjia e transformuar. Ups!!! Duhet të bëhet shumë qartë dallimi në mes të lëvizjeve të shkaktuara nga forcat e brendshme dhe ato nga ngacmimet e jashtme për të cilat vlenë plotësisht ligjet e fizikës. Për këtë mendojë që Evropa ende nuk e ka kuptuar dallimin në mes të lëvizjes nacionale dhe asaj kombëtare edhe përkundër faktit që në truallin e Evropës shqiptarët nën forcat e jashtme të energjisë shpirtërore, janë të orientuar nga lëvizja kombëtare. A do të mund t´a transformojnë këtë energji politikanët e evropës mbetet të shihet. Pavarsia e Kosovës nuk është rastë "presidencial" - apo si po i thonë me pare të reja. ------ Tyneherë të dashuruarit shkojshin mas "Boro e Ramizit" (Pallat Adem Jashari sot) edhe qojshin dashni. Edhe prej qatyhi dul shtosi që për shqiptar është i njofshem: Pse Bota osht e rrumullakt e xhinja iqen nëpër qyshe. Koftë se don me ditë pse, qe ku e ki përgjegjen, vetem se xhinja tyneherë i kanë marrë për xhinë vetëm "shqiptart".--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Prill 2008 05:48 (UTC) Enciklopedia dhe Enveri Qysh e pashë Enciklopedinë t´u ecë en kómë E pa besueshme por e vërtet po une jam i drejt. Jo pse du po nuk di ndryshe, bo vaki jamë si Antek Pistolli. Shka pe di gjo, as vetë nuk e di, bovaki qashtu jam kriju si thmi. Edhe me ju kallxu e kóm pa Enciklopecin t´u ecë en kómë, edhe kom punu bashkë me ta edhe em ka përcjellë gati deri te dera e shpisë. Tipi mbrena dy jave i kish mësu po nja 30 fjalë shqip edhe për çdo fjelë më thojke apo do përgjegje të "klugscheisses", edhe em tha që peget që shqipja (na qe folim me hundore) i ka zanoret e ngjyrosne si të turqishtes. S´dita shka mi thonë tipit. Ku me di vlla sa kali ka kalu ane pari, nuk osht qare pa lonë fërkam - ka pas thonë njëfar katoliki i Gjakovës en qarshi t´vogël. Po nejse se e zgata po hajde burr e dije a ashtë Encikopedi apo me ta shti. Veq une e di që en Mesdhe Shqiponja t´bardha nuk ka, mes besofsh qe merre e kqyre biologjin e mesdheut. Upss!!! A po n´at shpejtësi nuk mujta m´i përbi em meti en fyt, qe me ja bo me dije ati zotnie ... ti qe je Encikliopedi me siguri ki ni që edhe en Bagadtin ngat Arabisë një Shqipe e ki, edhe n´koft që nuk oshtë kuq e zi, shahit persisë misin ma t´bukur ksej perenis, djali i shqipes en shpi ja ka shti. E ti em thu mu që shqipja është turqi. O nuk jemi shumu si kineztë O zoti. PËR NJË GJUHË MË TË PASTËR DHE MË TË BUKUR SHQIPE Aktuale: kur e pashë ishe aktuale--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Qershor 2008 06:58 (CEST) PËR NJË GJUHË MË TË PASTËR DHE MË TË BUKUR SHQIPE ??? Upsss!!!! HIPI ZHDRIPI NUK ËSHTË I PASTËR DHE I BUKUR VETEM AI BESONË QË, HYP E ZHDRYP; GJUHA SHQIPE ËSHTË E PASTËR DHE E BUKUR POR PO E ZHLYJNË E PO E SHËMTOJNË HIPI ZHDRIPAT E KOHËS SONË - PËR NJË REKLAMË??? ---- Edhe pse ndofta është shkruar në logjikën e dëshirës së konsumatorit - shkel e shko - "Zoti rrinë në qill e njerzit në tokë, njerzimi le ta kuptojnë si të dojë, përhapjen e emrit të tij askush nuk mund ta ndryshojë". Zoti nuk mund të pastrohet sepse është i pastër, Zoti nuk mund të zbukurohet sepse është i bukur por artikullimi dhe dorëshkrimi i emrit të tij nga Hipi Zhdripat mund të pastrohet e zbukurohet. :Upss!! Nji fjel e vjeter thotë: Ku janë trimat ma t´mdhaj qaty i ki edhe shpijunat m t´mdhaj. Peget që kjo vlenë edhe për gjuhëtarët tanë. Hahahah Kolerat dhe shkencëtarët Aktuale: Tentimi i futjes së shkrimeve të huaja në projektin me titull të gabuar "Wikipedia".--Hipi Zhdripi 24 Qershor 2008 23:30 (CEST) Kolerat dhe shkencëtarët Po unë nuk e di gjuhën e shkrume shqipe a qysh i thoni ju zotni, gjuhë letrare. O djalo, deri sa ta fol gjuhën e nanes tane, t'marr veshë, kur t'ja nis me m'fol n'gjuhë nanes anglezit nuk të kuptojë hiq. Shkruj shqip. Shkruj n'gjuhë të nanens tane! Le nanen e anglezit rahat. ---- Tyne herë në RTP na ka pas dalë Mark Muharremi. Kom menu se koha e tij ka kalu por ai koka transformu e mrena shqipes koka t'u ladru. Upss!!! Shkencëtari që nuk e dinë gjuhën e popullit vetë është vegël në dorë të huaj dhe titulli i tij është titull i gabuar. Konica dhe shëtitja në internet Aktuale para 3-4 ore--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Korrik 2008 12:08 (CEST) ---- Konica dhe shëtitja në internet E Konicë, mër Konicë. Po t'ishe gjallë n'kit'jetë kishe dekë t'u kesh. ---- Moti (tyneherë u bo bajat), kur shkojsha n'Gjakovë i nisha t'u folë për demostrata jo, kshtu e jo ashtu. Kur u lodhëke nanjoni t'u fol, thojke: Ej, le he burr, se pi l'shojë rrenen n'muhall t'Gecës, e kur pe dal n'Korze nuk pi ngjo rrenen teme. Korze mo nuk ka. U mërzita edhe dola me shetit në internet, kur i pash rrentë e mia, jo që ishin dalë para meje po edhe ma shpejt se tyneherë, ato ishin dalë hala pa i qitë une. Internet baco, shumë i shpejtë. Upsss!!!T'u keshë rashë me flejtë, e t'mu kujtu ajo pastruestja e Konicës që u tutë mi lonë deren e shpisë hapen se pe ja vjedhin shqiptartë Konicës librat. Kush se don lavdon t'veten, ju kalltë shpija Aktuale gjatë zgjerimit të evropës dhe posaqërisht pas intervenimit të Papës në Ukrain dhe : Euronews e para e dyta fjalë, Shquipëria e varfër, Kosova aq e varfër sa nuk ka as rrjetë telefonike - cili vanë ka pas rrjetë telefonike mas luftës (4-5 përmasë). Ah zemër, SOS Europian osht kjo, t'kënaq kur ta hanë me mish. U qu Durrësi e Sharri po bojin banketë. --Hipi Zhdripi 11 Korrik 2008 03:15 (CEST) Kush se don t'veten, ju kalltë shpija Mësimi i parë për të marr shqiptari vizen e pakufizuar për Europë është: Kush se don t'veten, ju kalltë shpija. Besomni se as Eja në Evropë nuk ndihmon vendin më të varfër Shqipërin të Evropës, vendin më të varfur të Evropës Kosovën, vendin më të varfur të Evropës Bullgarin, vendin më të varfur të Evropës Rumanin .... të hyjë në bashkësin e vendin me kultur të lartë evropiane, Suedin, vendin me traditë demokratike Danimarkën, vendin me tradit tolerance Gjermanin, vendin me kulturë të lashtë Italin .... ---- Empire Earth III, seksioni Greqia antike. Diku afër një beteje. Aleksandëri merr turr me i ndihmu tatës së vetë. Qëndro! - i thërret Aristoteli. Vëzhgimi është metoda më e mirë e studimit. Kur të thonë dy vetë je budall, duhesh me pranu amo nuk ke nevojë me thonë unë jom budall e ata të mençur. Kurr nuk ju boni goja lum për ty. Edhe pijaneci e dinë që nuk ka nevojë të i thotë të dehurit nga pasuria që vetë është budall e ky i civilizuar. Upss!!! Kalimtari dhe çadra - kur Nasradin Hoxhës ja teshi njoni t'u i thonë A t'pshtova, se ishe lagë, ishe bo qull - Nasradini u hedhë në ujë - Na edhe u bonem qull edhe po na teshin në TV-Europiane, nër çadër tonë!? Zoti neltë, njerzit në tokë. Koha kalon e gjurmët nuk zhduken, sot jamë fëmijë neser rritem e ty s'ka kush t'pshton mër plakë sy untë, Skëndbeu ka vdekë edhe Skënderbeut të ri duhet me ja kallxu këtë histori!? Ups!! Në një televizion gjerman thojin me dy (sy) shehë më mirë http://www.yllipolovina.com/index.php?page=news&news=464. Po, mirë kom thonë sosë evropian, kuj ja kona ja kona. Hipi Zhdripit ja kona, po jo çikaç shtrejtë se po mi djegë buztë e xhepin. :ahua po duna me menu. Skena nga Gjermonia e viteve 2000-2001 Një gjyse gjermane, plakë e urtë, që e ka nxjerrë burrin të sakatosen prej kijametit të luftës edhe që e ka ni (në kurriz t+vetin) qysh u qu gjermonia n'komë, edhe Hipi Zhdrpi po bojin tyvatyr. :Gjyshja. Valla u mytem tu ju dhonë pare. :H. Zhdripi. Po gjyshe, edhe juve ju kanë japë për me u qu në komë. :Gjyshja. Po djali jamë na kanë japë, po na kanë japë njo e na i kanë marrë dy. :H. Zhdripi: (U durova se e disha që e lëndoj të gjoren, po prapë se prap s'mujta) Po gjyshe neve jeni ka na jepni njo e pe na merrni tri. Me kaq u ndërpre tyvatyri, gjyshja e urtë filloj të qajë, e ngrata, ja besojsha që ka hekë. Po athu a ka najkush që ma beson mu?--Hipi Zhdripi 15 Mars 2009 05:58 (CET) Rruga e shkronjave dhe germave Aktuale: Çitashti tu lexu tërlli muhalifi, thuj që une i kamë nxierr ato muhalife--Hipi Zhdripi 21 Korrik 2008 07:15 (CEST) Kur u rritën fëmijët e Alfabetës, Germa dhe Shkronja, u bënë të Zot të vetit dhe donin të shkonin tek i'Madhi Zot. Ishin bërë aq të fuqishëm sa që kishin mundësi ta rrotullonin botën. Mirëpo njerkat e tyre nuk i linin ata të dy që ti i afroheshin amënorës së tyre për të ju treguar rrugën deri te i'Madhi Zot. ---- Kështu në shtëpi pas njerkave erdh edhe dashnori i tyre i përbashkët i cili që të dy fëmijtë i futi nën sundimin e tij. Ups! Dje pashë një kritik me shkrim mbi vërshimin e popullit mbi Albanologjin. Po të kishte qenë albanologjia e aftë të shpjegonte fjalët e gjuhës shqipe si janë të afta p.sh gjermanistika dhe sllavistika (a çysh jo thon këtyre), populli shqiptar do të ishte më në numër se sa është sot. Amon, zotni. Është e vërtet se populli shqiptar ka qenë në rrezik gjallnie deri në zhdukje, por kjo nuk d.m.th se tani të hekim dorë nga thesari ynë, jemi në shtëpin tonë ku flasim gjuhën tonë. Nëse je shkencëtar e din se si shkon lufta shkencore në lëmijtë e nxehta në këtë rastë gjuha si mjetë i tregut e i nacionalizmit - cili ka para ma tepër fiton. Rruga te i'Madhi Zot nuk ka bileta që blihen me investime të përkohshme. Apo ndoshta ju flistni për të folmen e Albanëve e unë për gjuhën shqipe të folur në këtë botë. Çysh po e di, po pse? Aktuale : Çitashti t'u mledhë shënime për http://sq.wikibooks.org/wiki/Hipi_Zhdripi_i_Gjuh%C3%ABs/Kro240 e i qita qitu Çysh janë da grupet e popujve që deri me qënien në fuqi të Perandoris Osmane po e dinë edhe Hipi edhe Zhdripi. Po, pse fillojë në rumun, sllavë, bullgarë dhe grekë? Cilat ishin njësit matëse? (gjuha, tradita, kisha, xhamia, kokëfortësia???). Edhe pse nuk u realizu ndarja e paraparë e dimë? Po cilat kanë qenë njësitë matëse të kohës? ---- Nuk di shka me thonë, jamë t'u e lyp. Veqë po e lexoj: * 30 maj 1878: Komiteti shpall në Stamboll një proklamatë. * (mes viti) : Në emër të popullit shqiptar, si anëtar i Komitetit të Stambollit, Pashko Vasa i shkruanë një përkujtesë ambasadës britanike në Stamboll. "Po lind një çështje e re, çështja shqiptare". * 20 qershor : Komiteti i drejton memorandumin ministrit të Punëve të Jashtme të Austro Hungarisë, kontit Andrash. Duket se është i shkruar nga P.V ---- (1992-1993) Një bulgarë që dojke mem martu me çiken që e kish në Bullgari, më tha: Anej kah na, thojim Shiptarska Glava! Nejse pas ka kalu një kohë. Dola lexova, kapërceve për mi se 2000 vjetë. Shkasmos boni vaki mrena ksej kohe. Ja nisa ju ktheva librit Vepra të Konicës, e erdha deri te kohanikët e hujë të mësuesit tonë popullor Jeronim De Rada e të xixës shqiptarit të parë në Rumani (sipas letrave zyrtare rumune). Lum na për ta e të mjerët ata që nuk patën kohë të i përkushtrohen arteve të bukura si mocanikët e tyre të perendimit. Po nejse prapë se prapë arti më i bukër mbetet vetë puna për një jetë me kultur shpirtërore. E lypa ndërtesen e komitetit - komiteti kish pas ekzistu por ndërtesen nuk e gjeta. E hajt, hajt rrugës e takova rojtarin e margaritarve së paku qashtu diçka i quante Noli djemtë e kësaj treve. T'u ecë ndëgjova selomin që ish shu Agimi i karavanit të fëmijëve. Më interesojë puna e karavanit të të rriturve. Thashë a menojim edhe na si Fredi i mbretëreshës Shfaqja duhet të vazhdonë. Me tingëllim të muzikës së këngës Çou Rexho e me shpresë besoja ashtu qorras nga shirti, që dy karvanet edhe i të rriturve edhe i të rinjëve vazhdojnë. Kur e pashë Halil Xanin në mes të rrugës u shlirova edhe dashta me i thonë xixës, xixëllo udhën në pjestë më të terruara të Shqipërisë se edhe ate do të vije karvani i lirisë. Jo pse unë du po Zoti këtë karvanë e ka beku. E tashti politikanëve sy untuar evropian lirish muna me ju thon: :Ti je ti, unë jam unë - kallxom cili e ha mutin. Merri këto karta me të cilat ke luajtur e fshije gojen. Se ne i kemi kartat tona që i ka beku Zoti. E gjeta. Sepse ndër ta ka pasur Barbar me shumicë, me kile, me kerr me kuaj, ma vonë edhe me traktora i kanë pru në Ballkan. Kishat e tyne i kanë zbutë e i kanë përdorë për veti. --Hipi Zhdripi 12 Shkurt 2009 00:34 (CET) Njësi matëse po i bjenë Barbarizmi --Hipi Zhdripi 12 Shkurt 2009 00:39 (CET) Po e qesë një lojë Rise of Nation Aktuale shiko datën--Hipi Zhdripi 14 Shkurt 2009 05:32 (CET) Po kur të vijë te koha e re. Po shka kom me bo. Qysh me ja shti vetit në krye. Qysh me ja angllatis. Nuk e di. Jam ra në dertë me këtë shqipe. Po më dalin avionat edhe ajroplanat para syve. Po shka mi thon mër unë thmis tam. Shka hamomin osht avijoni e shka hamomin osht aeroplani. Po ku janë gjuhëtarët. Qysh me ja angllatis vetes e atij që ka edhe anije kozmike, raketa për tokë e për hava. Zoti doktor që po më thu me hekë gastaren prej dorës, a kam drejt mi thonë qasaj raketes amerikanëve që nuk po eksplodon - bile jo qaqë shpesh - avijon. Fundi i fundit ajo po niset prej pikës A dhe po vazhdon nëpër një vijë të shkarravitne prej një qendre. ---- Pas një ballafaqimi me barbarë, dashta me qit një parti Madhësia e Kombeve, po si është zakon deri sa ta instalon, niri e prek simiun edhe shikon ndonjë faqe në internet. Ishte një faqe e një miku të vjetër të projektit tonë, Rruzulli net http://www.rruzull.net/shkrimi332.html. Ajo më ndalojë. Ajo në shtyllën e majtë, ndër tjera kishte të shkruar: :Anije vajtje-ardhjeje në hapësirë sërish në përdorim :Airbus A380, avioni më i madh sot për pasagjerë :Aeroplani që punon vetëm me etanol :Avioni i së ardhmes :Fluturuesi X-43A arriti shpejtësinë mbizanore 7 :Mikromjete fluturuese :Mbartës fluturues ngarkesash Mu prish qefi i lojes. Mule me gjetë librin e Ndocit, Shkodra e rrethueme. Aty po më duket, ai na përmend kur ka ardhë selomi për zogin prej hekuri. Nejse nuk po mund ta gjejë tani në cilën faqe. Por me rëndësi është një : që nga ajo kohë kur ka dal fjela zogu prej hekuri, albanologët hala nuk kanë mujtë me i mledhë fjelt tona për zogin prej hekuri edhe me i përkufizu e me pasë vlerë në dy antë e kufirit. Ndoshta jam gabim dhe nëse është ashtu do të jetë kap-gabim. Qitni, qitni fjalorin e gjuhës shqipe dhe fjalorin popullor të gjuhës shqipe. Upss!! Gjermanofolnistët Mizës i thonë Flutur --Hipi Zhdripi 14 Shkurt 2009 05:53 (CET) Pare dhe Nderi :Aktuale http://www.rtklive.com/?categoryId=1&newsId=32830--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Mars 2009 20:26 (CET) E komë harru, po dishka lidhet mes pareve edhe profesioneve t'nderit. Po e zomë që një person që e mbanë proziten e një profeioni të nderum, si bie fjala mjekë, policist, ushtar etj. etj. Po e kom harru qysh shkon edhe pazari simas traditave tona, masparti paret a nderi. Ah, po në amerikë, në gjermani, ah po, po aty, ah aty, i kanë sistemet e forta. Po edhe ata në fillim nuk kanë pas ksi sistemi çfare kanë sot. Bile, bile ata e kanë pasë edhe ma vështirë. S'kan pas shembuj, sa shembuj ka sot Kosova. Aha, mu kujtu edhe ajo puna e pasanikit, e mjekut dhe e kokrrës së kallamoqit. Po më doket, pasanikat e Kosov's e kanë harru këtë punë. Shka dashta me thonë. Pasanikat mes t'shesin man shumë, se po ju marrin krejt paret profesionet e nderit. Ç'far lezeti ka jeta kur një motër medicionale duhet me ja la bëthen pacientit për bukë të gojës e djali i pasanikit del me tyrli çfar kerri e shet mat. Eh mer bac u kry, po dul pa kry, e pa lezet. Nuk është ky rregull, por thjesht perendim i egër mrena 10 000 km2. Eh, mer bac po më doket ka ardh koha me t'ju shtru tatimet, vetem qaqë shumë që qita kauboja, t'kqi, me ditë që ka rend, se atë trull e kanë la me gjakë teton. Aha, po pse nuk shkun në Serbi me u bo pasanika???--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Mars 2009 20:12 (CET) Ah, shka kisha pas qefë me i pa qita mini-pasanika kur t'dalin në greva!!!--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Mars 2009 20:14 (CET) 30% Alushi i nxerr prej privatve (vetëm rrini Alushit për mi kry, se intelegjen osht), 30% prej kaubojave t'kqi, 30% prej qeveris, 10% le t'hekin edhe pakes. :Ups!! Djemve t'doktorave po ju bjen mi hup 60% t'benzines e motrave medicionale me fitu 60%.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Mars 2009 20:46 (CET) Trepça punon, kush hamomin ndërton? Aktuale rastsisht http://www.voanews.com/albanian/2009-03-14-voa2.cfm dhe http://www.bbc.co.uk/albanian/regionalnews/2009/03/090313_kosova_kriza.shtml--Hipi Zhdripi 15 Mars 2009 03:25 (CET) Kur jom konë i ri nëpër rrugë, nëpër salla të fiskulturës, nëpër halla të sporteve piskatshim Trepça punon, Beogradi ndërton. Tashti po piskas vetem Trepça punon, kush hamomin po ndërton???. Shkijet po piskatin skena rrymë, shqiptart po piskatin po na qojin në gjyqe të Beogradit. Ku hamomin jonë miqt për të ciltë po na shurdhoni për çdo ditë? Upss!!! Kur jomë përla në vitin e parë shkollës mesme, me nji ngelcan - Ju tutsha Llullës, shumë ma i zhvillun se une Po e pata për nafak një mik (I hotjon) edhe më tha Lisi asht i madh po edhe qavat e dhijin edhe ti Hipi, kur t'nguc ai, mos prit bjeri, e une ju dajë - Kur më shavi me motër, ju qova shkelem ftyrës, kur murr me u qu, i hotjoni i dul përpara me na da, e une sjellsha sa t'mujsha edhe e lodha e shtrina për toke. Nuk e dini çfar lezeti asht kur njeriu ka miq. Porosia e pleqëve mos i thuj ati mik që ti kapë ty durt kur je në fesat. Ata po i rrahin djemt tanë hala, e na tu ju ngu muhalifet e miqëve që djemt e atyne nuk paskan rrymë falas. Une politik nuk di, vetem kur t'më dhamë e di.--Hipi Zhdripi 15 Mars 2009 03:16 (CET) Këta miq jo që na kanë kapë durt po edhe gojën na kanë mëshel. A bo vaki politikanat tonë tucana ju kanë mëshel gojen vetë popullit. Shka s'ka në deti, deti është i fellë. Po prapë se prapë porosia e pleqëve thotë 7 kodra. Feudalizmi demokratik dhe demokracia shum partiake Aktuale pas një bisede me një egjiptian që tha jeta këtu (në Gjermani) po kërkon shumë nga njeriu (shumë shtresa të mendimeve, punës, mndimeve etj.), te na atje (në Egjipt) s'ka kaq mundime, një antar i familjes punon e mendon tjert jetojin. Po qysh jetojin se, une e di shumë mirë - i thashë. Me siguri që profesioalistat keshin me mu, po une po e shkruj shka po shohë. Sa e di demokraci do me thonë dishka si dominim i shumicë (ka spjegime edhe ma precize, po ka edhe spjegime sipas nevojës së kohës). Demokracia ideale është kur në një vend tubim del gjithë populli edhe merr vendime bashkë. Kaq për idealen si pika materiale në fizikë. Ajo nuk ekziston. Nejse, për shpjegime fizikant e përdorin pikën materiale, kur ata kanë të drejt mi bo kit punë edhe une kom drejtë mi bo punen teme. Nejse pika materiale e jeme ashtë fija e barit në gojë të shumicës së popullit që janë shtri nër pemë e u knaqen. Kur shumica e hekë fijen e barit prej gojës e ja nisë me menu bashkërishtë për interesat e shoqërisë, atëherë merr fund sistemi demokratik feudal dhe fillon sistemi demokratik shumë partiak. Deri atëherë kanë me konë puntë keq, se edhe feudalt tanë kanë me ju nënshtru ligjit të forcës së egërsirave që thotë ka yst e ma yst e nuk kanë me mujt me përdorë ligjin real Zoti e ka fuqin absolute, fuqia më e madhe e njëriut është shkathtësia Euv mes kofsha në lëkur të feudalve se mas sa vjetëve edhe pse kanë arrit shkallën e demokracisë nër veti, për ta kanë me fol si për Fadilin e mocaniktë e tij.--Hipi Zhdripi 16 Mars 2009 02:24 (CET) Iza dhe viza Aktuale me rastin izave dhe vizave Nuk e di, por peget që jam si Antek Pistoli, s'kam shka me bo qashtu jomë le. Ç'ka d.m.th viza po më doket secili shqiptar e dinë. Po më doket që shqiptart janë trullu e kanë harru që ka edhe izë. Mes mujshin mi marr vizen le t'i kthehen izës. --Hipi Zhdripi 18 Mars 2009 01:55 (CET) Po kjo hajgare e shekullit. Organet më të larta vendimarse në Kosovë janë të BE-së. Kosova është njoftun si shtet - i kujt i BE-së apo i kosovarve. Nëse është i BE-së nuk ka nevojë për viza. Une te miqt e mi s'kam nevojë për vizë e besoni që shpesh duhet me lypë izën.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Mars 2009 02:03 (CET) Politikanëve të menqur dhe qatyne me fije t'barit në gojë. Mos menoni që jam budall se edhe ju e dini që kur të bohet pazari duhet me ditë sa është çmimi. Qahtu që mes me piskat masanej jo ma rrasi e jo ja rrasa.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Mars 2009 02:14 (CET)